Ignis et Aer
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: Jack empieza a tener pesadillas con Pitch, y siempre que eso ocurre escucha una vos que le dice que no esta solo y que nunca lo estará ¿Donde están mis otros recuerdos? ¿De quien era aquella vos? Esas preguntas tendrán respuesta?
1. Pesadillas te advierten tu futuro, Jack

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo andan? No eh actualizado en bastante tiempo por que tengo muchos proyectos en mente (este es uno de ellos) ¡Pero tranquilos! Ahora que ando con algo de tiempo, actualizaré más seguido.

El origen de los guardianes o Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, guionista, diseñadores, etc.

**Recuerdo**

- Dialogo

"_Pensamientos"_

_Frio_

_Dolor_

_Gritos _

_Agonía_

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Él no quería esto! _

_El quería ver felicidad, risas, esperanza, no… esto._

_El paisaje era verdaderamente desmoralizador, casas rotas y algunas por caerse. Arboles rendidos en el suelo por no haber podido aguantar tal agresividad, y a lo lejos llantos de niños que, por diversas razones, algo habían perdido. Desde un muñeco hasta a sus casas o padres. Y lo que faltaba: Una tormenta de nieve, eso hacía la imagen mucho mas depresiva de lo que ya era ¡Como quisiera ayudarlos! ¿Pero cada vez que intentaba tocar a alguno que ocurría? Los traspasaba. _

_- ¡¿Ahora lo vez Jack?! – Escuchó el grito de Pitch, volteo para todos lados, interponiendo su arma para protegerse de cualquier ataque.- ¿¡Ahora vez que nadie cree en ti!? ¿¡Ahora vez que debiste unirte a mí!? – Había un ligero temblor en la vos del coco, eso indicaba que en cualquier momento se quebraría y empezaría a reírse desenfrenadamente. _

_Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro de golpe, estaba solo, no había nadie. Nadie podía verlo, nadie podía sacarlo de aquella horrible soledad. Por que ¿Por qué él? Empezó a temblar, esa sensación tan torturante volvía a él, ese vacío que nunca se iba a llenar, ahora lo veía, nadie podría verlo además de los demás guardianes. Aunque los niños empezaran a creer en él, nadie podría verlo…_

_- No estás solo Jack… - Esa voz… Se le hacía tan familiar… Pero era casi un susurro, apenas la había oído. Su vos era como la brisa, liviana, pero a la vez se le había quedado grabado a fuego en el alma, esas palabras, esas simples palabras le habían devuelto la esperanza de golpe. _

_- ¿Eh? ¿Q… quien está ahí? – Preguntó a la nada. Estaba seguro que la había escuchado, no había sido una ilusión, o…. ¿O ya se había vuelto loco?_

_- Nunca estarás solo Jack… - Volvió a escucharla, esta vez con mucha más claridad. Y un rápido recuerdo se hizo presente por su mente._

**- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – Escuchó la suave vos de una joven de su edad. Y vio correr a una chica hacía el. La abrazó, hace tiempo que no se veían. **

**- Ja jajaja ¡No has cambiado en nada Lilium! – Bromeo el joven castaño. **

- Jack…

_¿Qué había sido aquello? Se supone que todos sus recuerdos los había recuperado a través de sus dientes, entonces ¿Qué había sido aquello? Intentaba desesperadamente recuperarlo, a ver si así podía recordar algo, por pequeño que fuese algo…_

- ¡JACK!

Se levantó de golpe al oír a alguien gritarle en el oído. Talló sus ojos con sus puños y se encontró a todos los guardianes reunidos viéndolo con cara de reproche. Se levantó extrañado.

- Al fin despiertas Jack – Dijo con vos sería Norte. Todos los demás tenían la misma mirada, se alarmó ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso Norte había descubierto que coloco una gran cantidad de nieve por los pasillos de su taller?

- ¿Qué ocurre…? – Dijo dudoso ¿De que se había perdido?

- El hombre de la luna nos está llamando nuevamente – El albino se sorprendió. Ya eran tres años desde que él se había vuelto guardián, ¿Para quesería esta vez?

No cruzaron mas palabras, todos se dirigieron hacía el taller de norte. Jack no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir, nunca había visto al hombre de la luna, y tampoco sabía cómo actuar frente a él.

El amistoso empujón que le había propinado Bunnymund lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a verlo, y recibió una sonrisa algo burlona como respuesta, el señalo hacía el frente. Jack volteo encontrándose con el trineo de Norte, sonrió y subió junto con el "conejito de pascua" y los demás guardianes.

Ya de camino, Jack volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos; tales como ¿De quién era aquella vos? ¿Qué había sido aquel recuerdo que había recuperado? ¿Y quién era aquella niña llamada Lilium? Y para rematar ¿¡Por que Pitch había aparecido en sus sueños!?

- Jack – Escuchó la paternal vos de Santa Claus - ¿Qué te ocurre? – Levantó la vista, encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de todos. – Nunca has estado tan callado - En su vos se denotaba mucho interés en su estado, Jack le dedicó una sonrisa caída, no sabía bien que decir; No debería preocuparlos con sus asuntos personales.

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Que ocurrió eh? – Le dijo conejo sin el tono burlesco que lo caracterizaba, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. El hada de los dientes y Sandy también lo miraban; ¿Les decía o no…? Debía contárselo a alguien, pero a lo mejor le decían que era solo un sueño, que simplemente había tenido una pesadilla repetitiva, ya que no era la primera vez que tenía una con Pitch, tampoco era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella vos de ensueño, pero si era la primera que tenía un recuerdo.

- Jack – La única guardiana mujer habló con vos suave – Entendemos si no quieres contárnoslo, pero debes recordar en todo momento que somos tus amigos, y que puedes contarnos lo que quieras, no nos vamos a burlar ni mucho menos a reprenderte por algo.

Los miró, todos le sonrieron. Exhaló aire y suspiro, lo haría. Les contaría los sueños que había tenido. Y así empezó a relatar todos los sueños que había tenido con el "coco" y les contó sobre el recuerdo que había tenido esta vez; Cuando terminó su relato, cerró los ojos y agacho un poco su cabeza, esperando algún comentario.

- Jack – Sintió como una gruesa mano lo agarraba suavemente del hombro, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la paternal mirada de norte – Esas pesadillas no son cualquier cosa, pueden ser visiones del futuro Jack. Hay que tener cuidado con asuntos como estos.

_Continuara…_


	2. Conociendo a uno ¿O a dos?

¡Aviso! Hasta el lunes estaré fuera, por lo que no podre actualizar nada de nada. Discúlpenme.

**Recuerdo**

- Dialogo

"_Pensamientos"_

Eh aquí el fic…

- Jack – Sintió como una gruesa mano lo agarraba suavemente del hombro, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la paternal mirada de norte – Esas pesadillas no son cualquier cosa, pueden ser visiones del futuro Jack. Hay que tener cuidado con asuntos como estos.

- Norte – Habló conejo con vos un tanto insegura - ¿No crees que estas exagerando? A lo mejor son solo pesadillas… es joven.

- Aja – Apoyo la hada – Pero aun así, ten cuidado Jack ¿Está bien? – Pregunto de manera maternal. El albino sonrió caídamente y asintió. Al cabo de seis minutos llegaron, siendo recibidos por yetis; los cuales saludaron efusivamente a "santa" y a Jack. Entraron al taller, y el espíritu del invierno se sorprendió al no encontrar la exuberante cantidad de nieve que había dejado la última vez.

- La limpie rápido – Susurró Norte seriamente a Jack, al cual casi le da un infarto. No solo tenía el trineo más genial del mundo, sino que ahora leía mentes… tenía que dejarse de juntar con esta gente, en poco tiempo iba a tener muchos problemas de ánimo.

- Aquí estamos hombre de la luna – Dijo Norte, al llegar a aquella sala. Todos, menos norte, dejaron de respirar por un momento; Hay no solo estaba la sombra del hombre de la luna reflejada en el suelo, no. Había dos chicos. Un de cabello negro con ojos carbón, tez palida y alto. Que vestía una camisa blanca holgada, con unos jeans oscuros y descalzo. Y otro de cabello castaño, ojos miel, y algo tostado. Camiseta azul marino, con los primeros botones sin abotonar, jean blanco y también estaba descalzo.

Al ver a los guardianes, ambos chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos. Mostrando sorpresa y felicidad a la vez.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo ambos – Somos la música.

Continuara…

No me queda mucho tiempo TT^TT lo lamento, se que es muy corto ¡Peor ya los recompensare!


	3. Ayúdennos a encontrarlas, por favor

Aviso! Estoy escribiendo desde una netbook (a lo cual no estoy acostumbrada) y desde Bloc de notas, as que disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

(Es muy corto, ya que estoy en una quinta donde apenas llega el Wi Fi, pero lo hago por todos los lectores que dejaron reviews Muchas gracias!)

Ah, por cierto, en mi perfil tengo el link de mi cuenta en Deviantart, voy a subir varias imágenes de mis personajes hay, y también de los originales, por si quieren verlos.

La música? - Pregunta Jack con la mandíbula desencajada Iba en serio? La música? Mir desinteresadamente a los demás guardianes, encontrándose con una situación parecida a la suya. Todos estaban sin habla.

- Ah, por cierto nos llamamos Adrian y Claude – Aclaró el castaño - Yo soy Adrian y el es Claude. De nuevo, mucho gusto en conocerlos, guardianes - Parecía bastante educado, contrario de su hermano, que parecía rebelde. Ambos eran bastante guapos, no había como negarlo.

- Okay, eso no me lo esperaba - Susurró Jack bastante impresionado, se acerco a ambos chicos y cuando estuvo a uno o dos metros de ellos. Se tensaron de inmediato y sonrieron con nerviosismo. Esto no solo extra o al albino, sino que también a los demás guardianes, a los yetis, al hombre de la luna, todos se quedaron con cara de WTF? - Ocurre algo? - Preguntó extrañado el espíritu del invierno.

- Ah, disculpa - Dijo el peli- negro - Es que... ettoo... Nos dar as tu autógrafo? - Iba en serio? Se supone que Jack era muy famoso, ya que no solo había combatido contra Pitch y ganar, sino que también se había convertido en un espíritu conocido y se había vuelto guardián. Era muy respetado ahora, pero nunca le habían pedido su autógrafo.

- Si es que... – Continuó el casta o con un leve sonrojo - Somos grandes fans tuyos, y también tenemos una amiga que está muy deprimida, y ella también es admiradora de... usted... entonces a lo mejor la animábamos un poco.

- Animarla? - Le preguntó el azabache con las cejas elevadas - Si el gran Jack Frost tiene la amabilidad de darme su autógrafo, su firma personal... Me voy a matar de risa mostrándosela, ya que ella no quiso venir - El casta rodo sus ojos, su hermano JAMAS cambiaría.

- ¿O sea que ustedes dos no fueron los únicos reclutados por el hombre de la luna? - Preguntó el conejo de pascuas. Al parecer solo le importaba cuantos mocosos parecidos a Jack iba a tener que ir cuidando.

- No, hay dos espíritus mas - Habló el castaño - Una es amiga nuestra, la admiradora tuya, la cual no tenemos idea de donde esta, y su hermana, a la cual no conocemos - Se notaba en su cara que quería darles mas información, ya que con lo escasa que era, no servía mucho.

- Ah, ya veo ¿Como es la chica que conocen? Si es un espíritu y tenemos algún rasgo no ser a tan difícil buscarla - Aclaró Norte. Los jóvenes agradecieron internamente la consideración del hombre y se concentraron es sus recuerdos. El pelinegro tendió su mano hacia adelante y una guitarra eléctrica color rojo apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Lilithium - Susurró con los ojos cerrado ¿_Lilithium? ¿No es el nombre de la chica de mi recuerdo? _Con esfuerzo volvió a recordarlo _Ah no, era Lilium_ el azabache comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, y se fue formando una imagen en el aire, a partir de las notas sonoras salientes de su hermosísima guitarra. Se los ve a ellos dos conversando amenamente con una chica de cabello celeste muy claro, rozando el blanco, y a medida de que iba creciendo, se iba haciendo más oscuro, hasta rozar el azul marino. De pronto el recuerdo se desvaneció, ya que las notas dejaron de sonar, y la guitarra desapareció.

- Ayúdenos a encontrarla, por favor, ambas están en este momento desaparecidas - Habló el pelinegro dolido

_Continuara..._


	4. O sea que fuiste tu

Hola genteeee! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, acá ya volví de la casa de mi prima y la pasé genial, conocí al hijo de su hermano, mi sobrino es re tierno X3

Ah por cierto, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews! Dios, no pensé que les fuera a gustar en serio. Pensaba que tendría uno o dos seguidores como mucho y ya está ¡Muchas gracias!

Y como prometí, este capítulo va a ser más largo, ah, y a los que hablan inglés, si hay letras sueltas es por que tengo una ortografía horrible, o por las tildes.

Una cosa más y los dejo, ya eh subido a Lilithium en mi cuenta de Deviantart, por si alguno lo quiere usar de referencia. No me ah salido muy bien, pero hice el intento.

Eh aquí el fic tan esperado…

- Esas chicas ¿Tienes idea de por que desaparecieron? – Preguntó Tooth preocupada. La pregunta más lógica que habían hecho hasta ahora.

- Su hermana, como saben, no la conocemos. Por lo que no tenemos idea del por que – Dijo Claude, parecía molesto. Seguramente era muy irritable.

- Por que cuando conocimos a Lilithium, ella ya había desaparecido. – Aclaró el castaño. Ya se entendía un poco más la situación. ¿Qué harían sin Adrian? El azabache tenía muy mal temperamento, y casi no aportaba nada. En cambio el castaño si ¡Gracias dios por crearlo, y por hacerlo tan condenadamente sexy! **(N/A: xD… *¬*)**

- ¿Y Lilithium? ¿Tienen idea de por que desapareció? – Preguntó esta vez Jack. A lo que los hermanos, seguro contestarían inmediatamente…

- Le agarro depresión, debe estar buscando a su hermana – Dijo al azabache rápidamente. **(N/A:** **Están tratando a MI Jack como dios para violárselo, y quieren que les caiga un trueno, y que los mate lentamente ¬-¬ ¿Verdad?)**

- ¿Tienen idea de donde puede estar? – Volvió a preguntar Jack. Prefería ignorar que ambos jóvenes lo miraban con ganas de violárselo.

- En lugares donde haya bastante viento - Dijo pensativo el castaño – Disculpen si no tenemos mucha información, eso es por que apenas hace cuatro años que "nacimos" como espíritus, y conocemos a Lilithium desde hace 2 años. Ella ah estado en el mundo como espíritu más o menos unos 300 o 200 años.

- ¿300 o 200? – preguntó anonado el espíritu del invierno, tendría su misma "edad". Quería conocerla, no solo por que a lo mejor conseguiría una amiga, sino que sentía que ella estaba fuertemente conectada con su Flash Back.

- Si, y según lo que nos dijo, su hermana tiene su misma edad – Dijo distraído el azabache. Alto, en todo el relato, nunca habían dicho el nombre de la hermana de Lilithium. A lo mejor así sería más fácil encontrarla.

- ¿Cómo se llama la hermana de Lilithium? – Pregunto Tooth adelantándosele. Sandman hacía señas desesperadamente para que le prestaran atención, Jack notándolo, se dirigió hacía el - ¿Qué ocurre Sandman?

- … - Puso cara de ¿No te acuerdas que yo no puedo hablar? El hombre de los sueños empezó a intentar hacer mímica para que le entendieran, lo que resulto desastrosamente mal. Ya harto, creo letras con el polvillo de los sueños.

_**- Yo si conozco a Lilithium, y a su hermana también. Amabas son muy fuertes. Si Lilium desapareció, fue por que Pitch volvió a entrar en escena. Para eso nos llamabas ¿No hombre de la luna?**_

El hombre de la luna asintió y desapareció rápidamente. Gracias a Norte, empezaron a hacer la re ceremonia para volverlos guardines a Claude y a Adrian. En cambio, Jack estaba de piedra, la hermana de Lilithium era la chica de sus sueños y la razón: ¿Cuántas Lilium´s pueden haber? Es un nombre realmente extraño.

- Jack – Escucho la vos de Tooth, y se giró para darle toda su atención - Si la hermana de Lilithium es la que apareció en tus recuerdos ¿Qué harás? Si es ella, yo podría mostrarte sus recuerdos junto con los tuyos, y así….

- Lo lamento – Le cortó suavemente – Gracias por tu oferta, pero no sé si es ella, primero lo verificare. Y si es ella, tendré en cuenta tu oferta. Gracias, Tooth

- Por nada – Le respondió sonriendo. Ella tomaba a Jack como a un hermano pequeño, en esos tres años, Jack la había ayudado bastante. Por ejemplo, cuando hubo una nevada en las afueras de una ciudad de estados unidos, y sus hadas no podían ir. Jack se aseguro de traerle los dientes y dejarles dinero a los niños.

- ¿Señor Frost…? – Lo llamarón los hermanos, se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo le ocurría? Volteo a ver a ambos chicos, encontrándose con dos libretas y dos lapiceras.

- Señor Frost era mi padre, llámenme Jack ¿Si? – Les dijo sonriendo. Tomo primero la libreta del castaño, y luego la del azabache. Luego se las devolvió ya firmadas. Lo que extraño a ambos jóvenes fue que, el albino uso sus lapiceras, y la tinta era de color negra, pero en la firma era celeste cristal. Lo ignoraron, era Jack Frost ¿Qué importaba?

- Jack – Lo llamó Bunny – Ya empezamos a planear la búsqueda de estas dos ¿Vienes?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Jack acercándose al conejo. Adrian y Claude lo siguieron, los cuatro se juntaron con los demás guardianes. Empezaron a planear dividirse por donde buscar. Ah Jack le tocaba buscar en las ciudades cercanas, a Tooth por aire junto a sus hadas, A Bunny bajo tierra, ya que al parecer, Lilithium era escurridiza y aventurera. Sandman buscaría por los bosques, junto con norte. Claude y Adrian buscarían por las montañas, por que se podían teletransportar.

Y así emprendieron sus búsquedas, todos salían emocionados, preguntándose cuando la encontremos ¿Nos dirá la razón por la cual desapareció su hermana? Jack fue el último en salir; de nuevo se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, y cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie. En momentos como estos quería matarlos a todos ^-^

Salió con rapidez de aquel taller, los yetis querían matarlo por el "regalo" que les había dejado en los pasillos, de nuevo. En tres segundos ya había recorrido Nueva York, Nueva Jersey, Connecticut, Pensilvania, Virginia, Ohio, Tennessee, Misisipí, Luisiana, Texas, Misuri, Florida, Kansas, Washington, California, Dakota del Norte, Dakota del Sur, Nevada, Colorado, Misuri...

¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Ya había estado en todo el continente de Estados Unidos, y nada… ¿Qué le ocurría a esta chica? ¡Era demasiado buena en esto! Se rindió en estados unidos, seguiría en Europa, ya que estaba, conocería Barcelona, según le había dicho Bunny, los paisajes eran verdaderamente buenos haya.

- _Que bueno es ser el espíritu del invierno en estos casos, puedo ir y venir desde donde quiero hasta donde quiero. - _ Pensaba Jack mientras volaba por arriba de los tejados, ah, que lindo se sentía ser libre.

-….- Escucho unos sollozos a lo lejos, no le gustaba ver a ningún niño llorando así que, siguiendo el leve sonido del llanto_, la_ encontró… Encontró a Lilithium…

Estaba sobre el techo de un edificio muy alto, estaba en posición fetal llorando. Sus cabellos bicolores jugaban con el viento, un abanico azul y violeta a cada lado de ella. Era bastante palida. Observándola bien, tenía un vestido blanco con el mismo efecto de desteñido que su cabello, comenzaba siendo blanco, pero al final se volvía azul. Aparentaba su misma edad (16 o 17) La chica era preciosa.

- Eh… hum ettoo… disculpa – Intentaba atraer la atención de la joven, que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia. La bi color levanto un poco la cabeza, dejando ver unos sorprendidos ojos azules mar, que ahora brillaban mucho mas por las lagrimas que aun estaba derramando, Jack se agacho a su altura y siguió hablando – Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Jack, Jack Frost ¿Tu eres Lilithium no? – pregunto amablemente

- Aja… - Susurró anonada la chica. Tenía vos suave, pero algo quebradiza por el llanto. Miró a Jack con ojitos cansados, al chico casi le sale una hemorragia en la nariz por culpa de lo tierna que se veía la chica - ¿Me das tu autógrafo? – Pero que manipuladora…

- Si, aquí tienes – Luego de darle su autógrafo, emprendieron marcha hacía el taller de norte, ya que hay era el punto de encuentro - ¿Por qué estabas llorando? –Pregunto de improvisto el albino. Ella lo observo unos segundos, y por fin habló.

- Mi hermana desapareció, estoy muy triste por eso. Adrian y Claude ya te contaron sobre eso ¿Por qué me preguntas? – Jack se quedo de pierda

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? – No lo dejo continuar

- Soy la guardiana del viento, si alguien dice cualquier cosa donde corra una ola de viento, llegará hasta mis oídos – Dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Jack.

- Súper… Alto, o sea que en estos últimos tres años la que me llevó de un lugar a otro fuiste tú- Nuestro Jack está pensando, es un milagro XD

- Exacto Jackie – Le dijo con una sonrisa

_Continuara…_

_¿Qué les pareció? e. e_


	5. Guarida

Este fic va dedicado a todos los que me dejan reviews! ¡Muchas gracias! Pero en especial a **Deipris**! ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

- **¿ ¡COMO CARAJO LA HAS ENCONTRADO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO!? – **El grito de Claude resonó en cada lugar, por muy pequeño que fuese, del taller de norte. Sin decir que en la sala de encastra miento, ah un pobre yeti le derrumbaron la pila de robots rojos. _Carajo, tenía que conseguirse otro trabajo _Pensaba el desgraciado yeti.

Los guardianes vinieron unos minutos después de que Jack y Lilithium llegaran, eh inmediatamente convirtieron a la joven en una guardiana oficial. Luego de esto llegaron los mas recientes guardianes, Claude no se tomo muy bien que nuestro querido Jack encontrara tan rápido a su amiga…

- Pues, recorrí todo Estados Unidos… y no la encontré, así que me fui a Barcelona, y por casualidades de la vida la encontré… - Dijo pensativo el creador de nieve. Todos lo miraron con cara de me-tenés-que-estar-cargando.

- Claude… Adrian… Tiempo sin vernos, par de imbéciles – Dijo sonriendo. Los dos espíritus se enojaron de inmediato, mandándole miradas tan afiladas como dagas, si fueran de verdad, al cabo de unos minutos que estaría uno metros bajo tierra, dependía de cuanto pagaran para su funeral… malditos avariciosos…

- ¿Cómo estás… _brisita? _– Y eso fue suficiente para cabrear a la joven de cabello bi color, la cual arremetió contra Claude por lo antes dicho. El castaño tuvo que emplear de toda su fuerza, junto con Bunny y Jack para separarla del pobre azabache, el cual a duras penas respiraba.

- Wow, hace tiempo que no veo tanta fuerza en una joven. Eres sorprendente – La alabo Bunnymund. Lilithium se sorprendió, y volteo su rostro para que no viera que estaba sonrojada. Se percato de la presencia de Sandman, sonriéndole, el cual le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el por que me trajeron aquí? – Preguntó la nueva guardiana. Y la pregunta tarde o temprano llegaría, ahora todos tenían en la mente la misma pregunta sin respuesta _¿Qué le decimos? _Una de las opciones sería decirle que fue solo por que el hombre de la luna quería hacerla guardiana, pero la chica era inteligente, si la habían traído para hacerla guardiana era por un gran acontecimiento.

- Pitch ha vuelto – Dijo Norte. La excusa perfecta. No era mentira, pero no era del todo verdad, no la habían traído por esa precisa razón, sino para encontrar a su hermana. Si un espíritu desaparece como si nada, es tema de preocupación. Ya que, hace muchos, muchos siglos, ocurrió algo parecido… un espíritu desapareció de golpe, lo buscaron incesablemente, pero nunca lo encontraron. A mayoría se rindió, pero el no. Quien se había perdido era Pitch, su mejor amigo… Cuando volvió, había cambiado, ya no era su amigo, no. Ahora era el coco (**n/a:** tan tan taaaan… el coco owo) Desde entonces, se había prometido que. Si alguna vez llegaba a ocurrir algo así de nuevo, lo o la encontraría antes de que fuera tarde…

- Ya lo sabía – Dijo con simpleza. Eso tomo desprevenidos a todos. Ok, a menos que aparte de ser la guardiana del viento fuera una oráculo, no tenían idea de cómo lo sabía. Lilithium los miraba con curiosidad ¿Qué bicho les había picado? Se preguntaba.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Bunnymund desconcertado.

- Mi hermana fue secuestrada por él, creo que es muy obvio el por que lo se – Respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Preguntó sorprendido Jack. Y como no responder así, si alguien rapta ah algún ser querido tuyo lo normal es que estuviera buscándolo desesperadamente. ¿Entonces por que ella no lo hacía?

- Si exacto. Sé que la rapto. Se para que la rapto. Se su ubicación en estos momentos. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto – Dijo con pesadez. – Soy bastante fuerte, pero no como para ir y combatir contra Pitch sola ¿Me explico? – Preguntó viendo las diferentes reacciones que tenían todos.

- Ah- aja… Ahora entiendo un poco más… o al menos eso creo… - Susurró algo confundido Jack. Norte, ah diferencia del resto, lo asimilo más rápido. _Cada segundo cuenta_ pensó el de barba blanca.

- Ahora tienes nuestro apoyo ¡Dinos donde está tu hermana eh iremos por ella! – Propuso santa. Todos sucumbieron su idea, no por nada era el que – casi siempre – era el líder en asuntos tan importantes como estos.

- ¿En serio? – Lilithium al parecer, no se esperaba una propuesta como esa. Si, ah lo mejor la iban a ayudar, pero superficialmente, o ella tendría que manipularlos para que le dieran lo que quería, no creía que se ofrecieran…

- Claro, después de todo. Tu hermana también debe ser nombrada guardiana ¿No? – Dijo sonriente. Obviamente él tenía otros asuntos con Lilium, pero eso no era tan importante en estos momentos. El asunto delicado era causarle una buena impresión a la joven para que ella les digiera donde se ocultaba Pitch…

- …. – La guardiana del viento no sabía que contestar. Por un lado estaba decirles, y que ellos cumplieran con lo dicho por norte. Pero también podría ser que la estuvieran manipulando para que les diera la información… ¡Ya que! Llevaba 3 años sin ver a su hermana ¡Estaba desesperada! – Se encuentra en una cueva, en un barranco.

- ¿Mas especifica? – Se atrevió a preguntar Bunny. La chica comenzó a describir el lugar. Los detalles eran muy exactos, pero anda que ninguno de ellos hubieran visto nunca. Lilithium, harta, se ofreció a guiarlos hasta el lugar. Todos excedieron y se subieron al trineo de Norte. Unos 15 minutos más tarde, ya estaban en el lugar descrito por la nueva guardiana.

Era una gran grieta en el suelo, con unos 20 metros de diámetro. Parecía un hoyo din fin. Al acercarse un poco a la orilla, se notaba que era extremadamente profundo, y oscuro. Se podía ver como una ligera niebla desbordaba de adentro, era escalofriante. En pocas palabras, el lugar perfecto para las pesadillas.

- Y… ¿Dices que la cueva esta debajo de todo? – Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta el único guardián animal. Y como no estarlo, si te resbalabas, ya fuiste… - Podría ser una trampa…

-Yo misma eh entrado varias veces – Dijo cortante Lilithium. Al parecer no le gustaban las dudas, por mínimas que fueran, hacía su persona. _Que temperamento… _pensaron la mayoría.

- Ah ¿En serio? Entonces… las damas primero – Dijo haciéndose el muy caballero. _Cobarde de cuarta… _Pensaron absolutamente TODOS.

- ¡JA! Con gusto, conejo cobarde… -Dijo con altanería. Empezó ah elevarse hasta quedar a unos 20 cm del suelo, y se tiró en picada dentro de la grieta. Los demás, NADA seguros, la siguieron.

- WOOOOW! Esto es genial – Gritaba Claude mientras caía igual que los demás; su hermano lo miraba con reproche, pero por culpa de la oscuridad, nadie se había percatado de eso. Poco a poco a medida que iban cayendo, se fue intensificando una luz blanca al final del abismo. Y también podían ver que estaban tremendamente cerca del suelo, los que no podían volar, como norte o Bunny, o los hermanos, se empezaron a desesperar. Pero una fuerza los sostenía, la luz que estaban observando, provenía de una cueva al final del agujero; tal como había dicho Lilithium.

La fuerza que los sostenía inmóviles en el aire, los fue bajando de apoco. Al tocar el suelo, se percataron de que esa "fuerza" había sido Lilithium. Ya que, tenía sus dos abanicos extendidos. Cuando notó que todos estaban sanos y salvos en el suelo, a uno o dos metros de ella, guardo sus armas debajo de sus largas mangas.

- ¿Y ahora que me dices conejito? – Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. El guardián peludo se limito a verla con mala cara; ella ensancho aun mas su sonrisa, había herido el orgullo del conejo.

- Así que esta es la nueva guarida de Pitch eh… - Susurró Jack observando la entrada, dio un paso dentro, percibió un desagradable olor, retrocedió unos pasos, cubriéndose la nariz y negando energéticamente con la cabeza.

- Olvidé decirlo… Esta cueva tiene una abertura que da a las cloacas; Así que cúbranse la nariz… - Dijo poniendo en práctica su explicación. Se tapó su nariz con la mano y entro silenciosamente a la guarida del coco. Los demás la siguieron, imitando sus gestos.

Ya dentro, pudieron ver (para sus desgracias) que esta guarida era TOTALMENTE REPUGNANTE. Había moho por todas partes, desechos que los humanos tiraban esparcidos por el suelo, paredes, etc.

Continuara…

Si quieren la conti, comenten :D


	6. No nos pudiste a ver dicho antes!

Hola, discúlpenme por atrasarme más de lo debido. Mi perrita violeta, tuvo cachorritos (Nadie sabía que estaba embarazada) Y los tres son re– hincha bolas; excepto Sasha, ella es un ángel. :D

- Wow – Fue lo único que salió de las bocas de los infiltrados en la guarida del engendro deforme llamado Pitch; oh al menos esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Claude al verlo (XD)

Después de caminar unos segundos dentro de aquel, horroroso, apestoso, hediondo, pestilente, espantoso, etc. De sinónimos a horrible y oloroso, lugar. Se encontraron con una maquina enorme. Se escucho un ruido proveniente de uno de los largos pasillos frente ah ellos. Lilithium les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y se escondieran detrás de una de las deterioradas paredes que "adornaban" el lugar, ya que estas, eran lo único medianamente limpio.

- Lili – Le llamó Jack, la chica lo miro con una cara de sorpresa y pánico a la vez _Solo mi hermana me llamaba así… _Pensó con tristeza. Se dice que lo último que perdemos es la esperanza, ya que fue lo único que quedo dentro de la caja de pandora ¿No? Bien, eso fue lo que ella perdió antes que nada. El día que su hermana no regreso, ella supo de inmediato que algo le había pasado. Lilium nunca la preocuparía a menos que ya estuviera… - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó señalando el centro de la maquina, había algo así como una vitrina con un collar dentro, era dorado con incrustaciones de zafiros, rubíes y diamantes por todo el cuello. Y en el centro, un gran… ¿¡Zafiro rojo!? El mundo estaba lleno de misterios…

- Eso es… - Susurró atónita, no podía ser cierto…

_- Mooooo ¿¡Por que no me dejas ponérmelo!? ¡Es muy lindo! – En ese tiempo era muy egoísta, y me encantaba todo lo de mi hermana. Ella era igual a mí._

_- ¡Ya te lo dije! Este collar es MUY importante para mí. Jajaja lo lamento, pero no te lo prestare NUNCAAAA – Siempre hablaba en un tono tan calmado mientras me sacaba la lengua. Jajá, esos eran buenos recuerdos…_

- E – es… el collar de… Lilium – Susurró sin aire. Todos giraron a verla sorprendidos.

- Exactamente, querida Lilithium – Dijo una vos detrás de ellos. Norte fue el único que reacciono rápidamente y alejó a todos de Pitch. Los guardianes se pusieron en guardia, Lilithium estaba aun en shock. No sabía que hacer. Hasta que reacciono, TODOS quedaron en un shock traumático al ver su expresión sombría.

- **¡¿Dónde está mi hermana maldito insecto?!** – Su vos era algo más grave, y una aura maligna la estaba rodeando. Pitch ni se inmuto, al contrario, sonrió cínicamente. Los guardianes no entendían nada.

- Je… esta donde ya jamás podrá volver a molestarme. – Habló con vos cargada de felicidad. ¿Dónde se había quedado su amigo? Se preguntaba en esos mismos momentos Norte. ¿Acaso la soledad le había hecho eso? ¿Oh es que acaso era tan débil como para caer en un abismo y no poder levantarse? Jack también había pasado por esa soledad, y aun así estaba de su lado ¿Entonces porque…? ¿Qué hubo de diferente?

- ¿Dónde la has metido? – El espíritu invernal por fin había entrado en la conversación, por poco y Lilithium se le tiraba en sima al coco… ¿¡Que clase de chica hacía eso!? Digo ¿Acaso no le tiene miedo a nada?

- Piensa… ¿Dónde podría hacer que su existencia como espíritu terminara? – Decía el azabache intentando conseguir una reacción de la guardiana. Lo único que consiguió fue un dolor enorme de cabeza. – Agh… ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Le gritó colérico teniéndose fuertemente la cabeza. WTF? Lilithium no se había movido, entonces… ¿Pitch estaba aun más loco de lo que pensaban?

- ¡Entonces no me provoques; mugre de alcantarilla! – Le grito de la misma manera

- ¿Qué…? – Jack era el héroe de todos, se animó ah preguntarle a la del cabello bi color el ¿Que carajo está pasando aquí?

- Tengo algunos poderes mentales, nada importante – Reveló tan importante secreto como si estuviera hablando del clima del norte del país.

_Continuara… _

_Este es algo más corto _ discúlpenme._


	7. Esperanza ¿Lilium?

- Ah… - Fue lo único que logró decir Jack. Lilithium era… rara. Digo, decía tal habilidad así no mas, dice que su hermana desapareció así no más, creo que debería tomar terapia…

- Ahora, si son tan amables de prestarme cinco minutos de atención… - Dijo Pitch viendo que todos estaban empezando a buscar algún centro siquiátrico donde encerrar a Lilithium…

- Ah claro, ¿En dónde me quede…? – Susurró la _brisita_ – Ah sí – Estampó al coco contra la único pared limpia, destruyéndola en el procesa - ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- No voy a decir más que eso – Y sin más, se empezó a librar una batalla: Guardianes Vs El coco **(N/A: Hagan sus apuestas, yo les apuesto a que Jack se desmalla :D)**

_- ¿Dónde podría estar Lilium? – _Se preguntaba el albino, y de pronto la idea más INTELIGENTE de su vida apareció ¿De que era guardiana Lilium? **(N/A: Que inteligente, que intelectual… XD)**

Como pudo, esquivando múltiples ataques de pesadillas en forma de caballos, llegó hasta la joven. Y le presento su duda.

- ¿Lilium? Ah, protectora del fuego ¿Por? – Reveló como si nada. Esta chica comenzaba a exasperarlo. Lilithium estaba de lo más tranquila mientras enviaba ráfagas tormentosas a los caballos oscuros, al parecer, era un juego de niños para ella.

- Creo que ya sé donde esta, mantén a Pitch ocupado ¿Si?- Dijo para luego crear un muro de nieve entre el coco y ellos, dándole tiempo para saltar hacía la maquina, romper la vitrina, y apoderarse del collar. El muro de capas de hielo y nieve que Jack había creado se rompió; pero el ya no estaba dentro de esa cueva. Había salido rumbo al polo sur.

Luego de salir de aquel extraño y horrible abismo. Utilizó el viento proporcionado por la existencia de Lilithium, para llegar al lugar donde hace tres años, Pitch lo había arrojado con su arma partida a la mitad **(N/A: No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero ni idea como se llama la ramita de Jack, en serio. Si alguien lo sabe dígame) **

Llegó a aquel paisaje monocromo, totalmente blanco. Y empezó a recorrerlo. A cada paso que daba o a cada metro que volaba, sentía que estaba más lejos de hallarla. Habían pasado tres años, seguramente ya estuviera enterrada bajo toneladas de nieve. No había ningún seguro de que ni siquiera estuviera respirando…

Una luz lo cegó de golpe. Cuando pudo despegar sus ojos y parpadear un par de veces, cayó en cuenta que la luz provenía del collar de Lilium _Sabía que ibas a ser útil _Pensó orgulloso de su idea. Y empezó a jugar a Frio y caliente con el collar, era como un detector de metales, cuanto más cerca estaba de su dueña, más brillaba. De un momento a otro se detuvo. El collar brillaba mucho. Pero el estaba flotando en medio de la nada ¿Entonces?

Se dio por vencido, seguro que esa cosa estaba fallando. Estaba agotado; ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Tres horas? Descendió hasta estar en un lugar muy conocido por él, el mismo lugar donde Pitch lo había arrojado cuando lo derroto. Se sentó unos segundos, ahora que podía pensar con claridad; Si llegaba a encontrarla, ¿Qué le preguntaría? "Hola, ¿Que tal? No nos hemos visto nunca, pero escucho tu vos entre sueños" o algo así.

- Agh – Prácticamente brinco de su lugar y choco contra uno de los muros de nieve. Ese gemino lo había tomado totalmente desapercibido. Cuando su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo decente, se acercó al lugar donde antes había estado sentado. Y volvió a escucharlo

- ¿Lilium? – Susurró esperanzado.

Buajajaja les eh cortado en la parte interesante :D


	8. ¡Es una cita!

- Agh – Prácticamente brinco de su lugar y choco contra uno de los muros de nieve. Ese gemino lo había tomado totalmente desapercibido. Cuando su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo decente, se acercó al lugar donde antes había estado sentado. Y volvió a escucharlo

- ¿Lilium? – Susurró esperanzado. Al no obtener respuesta, perdió rápidamente la ilusión de a verla encontrado, como si ella pudiera a ver sobrevivido tanto… Pasaron unos minutos y Jack se había vuelto a perder entre sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién eres…? – Aquel susurró fue casi paso desapercibido por el albino. El ruido de la tormenta lo cubría casi por completo, mas la nieve que amortiguaba su voz. Daba gracias plenamente por a ver nacido con tan buena audición. Usando casi toda su fuerza, Jack excavo en la nieve hasta dar con una mano. Estaba casi congelada, pero poco le importó. Tironeo de ella mientras excavaba, sentía como su dueña jalaba de su mano suavemente a su vez, quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Cuando logro sacarla de aquel poso de nieve, ni se detuvo a observarla, No claro que no. Usó su ballesta (O como se diga) y salió de aquel lugar. Cuando ya estuvo en un lugar más cálido. Se permitió observarla. Aparentaba tener su misma edad, y se le hacía tremendamente conocida; apostaba su inmortalidad a que no todos sus recuerdos estaban en sus dientes, sino ¿Cómo es que no lograba recordar a alguien tan hermosa? Al igual que con Lilithium, ambas se le hacían conocidas, pero no las recordaba.

Ahora que podía observarla bien, era una copia de Lili. Solo que con el cabello negro; como tenía los ojos cerrados no tenía acceso a ellos. Pero en verdad quería verlos… Atrajo ah la joven mas hacía su cuerpo, estaba más helada que un tempano de hielo. Empezó a verla bien, dejando de lado que estaba más fría que el polo norte, su piel era tan palida como la suya. Tenía un rostro delicado y pestañas largas, lo que le daba un toque angelical ¡Igual que a Lilithium! Lo único que las diferenciaba era el color del cabello y la ropa, ya que Lili llevaba un vestido blanco con las puntas azules y Lilium llevaba un abrigo rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero desde medio estomago estaba abierto, dejando ver que usaba una pequeña falta negra.

- Mmm… - El espíritu del fuego comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro algo borroso de un chico ah centímetro suyo, así que por instinto salto de sus brazos y retrocedió unos pasos. Jack al ver su error, se disculpó.

- Disculpa, no quería asustarte. – Dijo con voz suave. La chica se puso aun mas palida de lo que ya estaba, parecía que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Se froto energéticamente los ojos y volvió a verlo.

- ¿Jack? – Pronuncio incrédula - ¿Jack Gray? - ¿Eh?

- ¿Gray? - Dijo atónito, ese apellido le resultaba conocido, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Notó que la chica temblaba, así que por instinto se quito su abrió y se lo puso. Lilium se quedó de piedra. Al ver esta reacción la atrajo hacía su cuerpo. - ¿Tienes mucho frio?

- N… no – Susurró. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un rosa suave, esto alegro mucho al albino ya que ahora no parecía un fantasma. Lo observó detenidamente unos segundo; en verdad no había cambiado en nada, solo su cabello…

- Y dime – Interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Cuál es la razón de que te escuche entre sueños? – Jack no era TAN tonto, sabía que la chica lo conocía, y él la conocía a ella según su recuerdo. Lilium se tensó instantáneamente. ¿Nunca iba a dejar de ser tan directo?

- Es… un poder que tenemos yo y mi hermana… tenemos algo llamado telepatía… también podemos meternos en los sueños… y pensamientos de los demás… - _Se recupera muy rápido _Pensó sorprendido el espíritu del invierno, la chica ya tenía un color de piel decente, era palida, pero ya no era casi azul como hace un rato. De golpe levanto la cabeza bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó alarmado Jack. La azabache se levantó de golpe y le dio su abrigo. El se lo puso – Hey

- Lilithium está en problemas – Dijo con voz firme. Jack se puso a su altura, con una mirada seria. Tomo firmemente el collar entre sus manos. Lilium se percato de este. Y quedó con los ojos como platos. Luego de unos segundos, suspiro profundamente y puso una sonrisa – Luego de ayudar a mi hermana, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos del por que te conozco y tu no a mi? – Propuso amablemente.

- Entonces es una cita – La azabache se sonrojo de sobre manera ¿No podía ser menos directo verdad? Naa… Le gustaba así.

_Continuara…_


	9. Antes de ser espiritus

- Hey – Le llamó Lilium. Estaban yendo lo más rápido posible hacía aquel abismo. El viento ya no reaccionaba, eso era una mala noticia; Jacky intentaba ir lo más rápido que la nevada que estaba extendiendo por Groenlandia le ayudara - ¿Me darías mi collar?

- Claro; ten – Se lo da – Ah por cierto, ¿Por qué Pitch lo tenía? – La joven luego de ponerse la joya, prácticamente saltó de los brazos del albino. Casi se infarta. Pero se percato de que Lilium estaba flotando al lado de él - ¿Por poco me desmayo sabes?

- Disculpa jeje – Jack se quedó atontado por aquella sonrisa ¿El collar tenía analgésicos o algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que recuperara así de rápido? – Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, el me lo quito por que de aquí obtengo mi fuerza. Como veraz.

Luego de ese percance, continuaron viaje, charlaban amenamente, sin sacar la preocupación de que algo le estuviera ocurriendo ah Lilithium, o que los guardianes estuvieran luchando contra el "temible" COCO. (El ataque de las frutas está en camino…)

- O sea que esta es la guarida de ese insecto – Dijo con asco la pelinegra – En serio. Soy un espíritu, pero no me gusta estar bañada en mugre.

- Tú, yo, Lilithium, y todos los guardianes opinamos lo mismo. Pitch es un bicho raro – Dijo entre carcajadas. Y como no, imagínense ah pitch siendo un insecto. El coco en miniatura. Y su peor pesadilla "la palmeta" (O.o) - ¿Qué…?

- ¿No se supone que me ibas a llevar con mi hermana? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Se supone que estaban aquí… - El lugar estaba destruido casi por completo, pero no había rastros de que nadie estuviera todavía allí…

- Hay esta

- ¿Dónde? – Jack no veía a nadie.

- Ven, puedo sentir su presencia. – Salieron ah toda prisa de aquel horroroso agujero en el suelo y se dirigieron hacía una nueva dirección.

- ¡Hay están! – El albino no podía creer lo que veía…

Todos los guardianes estaban derrotados. Ah excepción de Lilithium, la cual casi no podía con todos los ataques de… ¿De ellos? ¿Por qué había dos personas? ¿No se suponía que era solo contra Pitch?

- ¿Están bien? – Pregunto el espíritu del invierno acercándose hacía sus heridos amigos.

- Tienes… que ayudar ah esa niña… sino… morirá – El conejo de pascuas apenas podía hablar. Estaba muy mal herido.

- Suéltala – Jack volteo su vista para observar a Lilium. Se sorprendió enormemente al verla en aquel estado; estaba en Shock. –Suéltala – Repitió lo suficientemente alto para que Pitch se percatara de su presencia. Sincronisadamente, todos voltearon en su dirección.

- Li – Lilium – Pitch tembló al verla. El otro individuo simplemente le hecho una mirada de odio. - ¿No… estabas muerta? – Estaba aterrado. Y nadie sabía el por que.

- Suéltala – Repitió. Pitch trago ruidosamente. Estaba muerto, eso seguro. Dejó de observar ah la guardiana del fuego para posar la vista en su compañero. Le hizo unas señas para que dejara ah Lilithium, pero este se rehusó.

- Casi la matamos – Su voz era juvenil; pero Aun así estaba infestada en un tono macabro - No perderé esta oportunidad por culpa de esa niña.

- SUÉLTALA – Una extraña aura empezaba a rodear a Lilium. Su cabello estaba ¿Volviéndose de otro color? Y su medallón brillaba de una manera sombría. Sus ojos se habían vuelto carmesíes, parecían dos posos de fuego ardiente. De un momento a otro ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Si no, que estaba tomando por el cuello ah aquel joven azabache que, al parecer, era el compañero de Pitch. Jack la observó aterrorizado ¡Estaba incendiándose!

La azabache tiró al chico al suelo. Estaba prendido en llamas; pronto moriría. Volteó su vista hacía el coco. Este solo llegó ah divisa runa bola de fuego en su nariz. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Del compañero de Pitch no quedaban ni cenizas, al coco no se lo podía encontrar con la mirada. Lilium ya había vuelto ah su forma original, y estaba atendiendo ah su hermana. Lilithium ya había recobrado la conciencia, y al verla salto sobre ella y la abrazó como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. El espíritu del invierno había reaccionado por fin y había ayudado ah los demás guardianes. Estos ya estaban bien, pero estaban enormemente sorprendidos por la habilidad de Lilium; seguramente pensaron que habría una lucha y que ambos terminarían heridos. Que sorpresa se llevaron.

- Así que… tu eres Lilium – Bunnymund fue a saluda a la guardiana del fuego. Al igual que todos los demás. Pasaban las horas, y todos se entretenían hablando. Un poco después fueron hacía el taller de Norte y la convirtieron en una guardiana mas. Los hermanos guardianes de la música estaban felices de conocer por fin ah la hermana de su amiga.

- Lilium – Jack la llamó irrumpiendo el dialogo que tenía con Tooth. Ella lo observo en silencio, esperando. – Me debes una cita ¿Recuerdas? – Su sonrisa arrogante se ensancho aun mas al ver como se le subían los colores ah su amiga.

- Ha… - Dijo en modo de afirmación. El conejito malcriado le dio unos codazos, lo que solo ayudo a que ella casi lo matara. (Uy que carácter que tiene)

Se separaron de los demás guardianes sin que estos se dieran cuenta, indicándole únicamente ah Lilithium que iban a dar un paseo. Lilium guio ah Jack hasta una ciudad de Estados Unidos. Le indico que la siguiera. Entraron ah una casa, donde vivía una humilde familia. Ah Jack esto lo extraño bastante ¿Qué punto tenía esto?

Lilium lo siguió guiando por la casa hasta que llegaron al sótano de la familia. Ya hay. Lilium le mostro algo sorprendente; había otro sótano dentro del sótano. Parecía más bien una compuerta secreta ¡Era increíble!

- ¿Qu es todo esto? – Jack estaba atónito ¡¿Cómo Lilium sabía sobre todo esto?

Parecía ser la casa de alguien, pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo nadie la habitaba. Y la mayoría de las cosas estaban quemadas, como si hubiera habido un incendio.

- Este es el lugar donde viví hace 5 siglos. – Le respondió con una sonrisa. – Donde viví como humana. – El al albino inmediatamente unió los puntos; Lilium y tal vez Lilithium también, ambas habían muerto en un incendio.

- Esto es lo que te quería mostrar – Lilium sacó de entre mucho polvo una caja. Que, a pesar de a ver estado hace tanto tiempo hay, estaba excelentemente conservada. Abrió la caja y le mostró un álbum de fotos muy grande. – Ven.

La azabache lo llevó hacía una plaza, Como hacía mucho frio y era tarde, no había nadie. Jack pudo divisar un enorme árbol. Lilium le indico que se sentara junto a ella sobre una de las ramas.

- Este árbol es muy antiguo – Hablaba mas al aire que ah Jack. Y él lo sabía.- Es de cuando era humana. Siempre jugaba aquí con Lilithium.

- ¿En serio? ¿No eran aburrido para dos chicas? – Intentaba animar a la chica, estaba demasiado melancólica.

- No, no, nada que ver - Le respondió entre risas.

**Flash Back**

- _No, no, nada que ver Jajajajaja. Ah AHHH_

_- Ouch ¿Estás bien linda?_

_- Ehhh… ettoo… si, disculpa. _

_- Deberías tener más cuidado, si no te hubiera atrapado te hubieras lastimado mucho._

_- Si disculpa, perdí el equilibrio._

**End Flash Back**

Por instinto más que nada, tomó ah Lilium de un brazo. Ella lo observo interrogante unos segundos, para luego sonreír y poner su mano sobre la de Jack. El cual instintivamente volteo para que sus miradas se encontraran.

- Tranquilo – El albino no podía describir la paz que sentía viendo aquella sonrisa, era… demasiado perfecta. – No me caeré de nuevo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?

- Cuando éramos humanos nos conocimos.

Continuara…

Aviso: El próximo capítulo es el final.


	10. Final

- Tranquilo – El albino no podía describir la paz que sentía viendo aquella sonrisa, era… demasiado perfecta. – No me caeré de nuevo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?

- Cuando éramos humanos nos conocimos.

Jack se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Si se habían conocido cuando estaban vivos ¿Por qué no la recordaba? ¿Por qué si recordaba a su hermana, a su familia, su hogar, pero no a ella?

- Por que Pitch cuando robó tus dientes, sacó algunos. – Le respondió adivinando sus pensamientos. El albino la observo expectante, Lilium suspiro y posó su vista en el cielo. Como queriendo encontrar algo en especial.

- ¿Qué fuimos? – Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida; Luego de unos segundos sonrió. Su mirada se tornó aun más melancólica si se podía.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Quiero saberlo – La voz decidida del espíritu sorprendió a la poseedora del fuego. Sonrió y guio nuevamente su vista hacía el cielo.

- Fuimos novios antes de que murieras…

**Fin**

_Si quieren continuación; pídanla._


End file.
